Love, Live, and Laugh
by SpencerGilly
Summary: Robin confesses something to Star, Star battles a enemy from her past, You get to see Raven and Beastboy on their first date, and what goes on with Cyborg? Read and find out.- RobStar, CyBee, RaeBB- Life in Titans Tower! fluff-drama-humor
1. Orphia pt1

Disclaimer: Teen Titans+ Me owning them= still no.

* * *

**This story is dedicated to Princess Stafire of Tamaran, Julesfire, Emily Snow 12, and SushiChica, for being my fav authors. You guys, if your reading, your stories rock. Just to let ya is also dedicated to Hitomi Kaetie, for the amazing 6th season of teen titans she is writing. **

* * *

His forehead pressed against hers, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. Her arms had snaked their way around his neck a long time ago. Then slowly, Starfire whispered to Robin, her sweet smelling breath tickling his lips. "I love you too."

Then, finally, dissolving all of his fear and uncertainty, she pressed her lips to his. Happy thoughts swam around in his head. 'She loves me too.' This wasn't the first time he had kissed her, but it was the first time he had completely admitted how much he loved her.

He had wanted to tell her for the three months he had been dating her, and he finally did. But he couldn't take all of the credit. Due to the mental bond Robin wished sometimes would just disappear; Raven could see the conflict he was having with himself.

After repetitively assuring him that she felt the same way, he had refused to get out of his head until he agreed to tell her. Finally agreeing to her terms, Raven had faded away, and he was not glad he had taken her advice.

As he turned his attention back to the kiss, he heard a whisper in his mind. 'Told you so.' He rolled his eyes in annoyance. 'Go away.' He felt Raven fade out of his mind, and he closed his eyes again, and pulled Star closer to him, holding her tighter, more lovingly.

In response, she kissed him harder, parting her lips, sighing into his mouth. Robin tangled a hand in her hair, and he parted his lips as well, slipping his tongue into her mouth. She gasped in surprise, but then copied him, sinking into the kiss again. 'Are you going to be finished soon, Romeo? Beastboy is looking for you and he won't stop bugging me.' Robin heard a voice in the back of his mind say.

'Raven, I swear to god, if you come into my head again,' he thought, exasperated. 'Besides, isn't it a bit, you know… creepy, to be in my mind when I'm making out with your best friend?' he could feel her grow a bit disgusted and embarrassed as she slipped out of his mind. He knew she wouldn't be back until it was safe.

Slowly, as Robin and Starfire pulled apart, keeping their arms wrapped tightly around each other, Starfire began to float off of the couch. "Uh… Star," he smiled at her, displaying perfect white teeth. "Why are you flying away? Did I scare you or something?" he asked in a teasing voice.

She laughed. "Robin, do you remember when we were stranded on the barren planet, Drenthrax'r, and I told you that Tamaranian powers are inclined by our emotions?" he nodded, remembering that day clearly. That was when he had almost admitted how he felt for her, back when they were just friends.

"Yeah. You said since you were upset and confused, you couldn't fly." She smiled at his remembrance.

"Yes, and it is quite the same affect now that I am positively jubilant, with one exception. I am not unable to fly, I am unable to land." He laughed out loud and hugged her, pulling her back down to the couch.

"Well, I'm touched." He grinned and kissed her, and she was floating once again now. She laughed, the sound of beautiful wind chimes ringing through the air. "It should only last for about 'the half hour' or so." He put his arm around her, attempting to keep her as close as possible.

* * *

Raven walked into the TV room, and saw Star and Robin sitting hand in hand, Star hovering just above her seat. "Uh, Starfire," said Raven, a bit of curiosity added to her usual dry monotone. "I don't think the couch is going to bite." Robin and Star both burst into wide grins.

"She sort of… can't land." Said Robin. Starfire opened her moth to explain, but Raven held up a silencing hand.

"I don't want to know." Just as Raven was about to continue her sentence, an alarm sounded, red lights flashing. They changed immediately from two love-struck teens and their best friend, to a team of crime fighting super heroes. Beastboy and Cyborg dashed into the room, and Robin typed swiftly typed access codes into the computer to see what was going on.

An image of a tall slender girl, who was beautiful yet horrible at the same time appeared on the screen. Her large red eyes flashed angrily, her full black lips parted, exposing her fangs. Her skin was smooth and pale, and housed strange black markings. Long, shining black hair ran down her back, stopping at mid-thigh. She wore a red midriff top with a black marking identical to the one on her forehead on it. The top was accompanied by a red mini skirt, black belt, and knee-high red stiletto boots. She wore black fingerless gloves, and glowing red energy lit up her hands, just like Starfire's star bolts did. Red glowing energy also illuminated the markings on her cheeks and forehead.

She was smiling a wicked grin, white fangs gleaming as she blasted a nearby building with red energy. Starfire immediately stopped floating and dropped to the ground. Then, a single word, a name, escaped her lips. It sounded like she was in shock. "Orphia…"

* * *

**Yay!!! The first chapter is up, and there are more where those came from. I even got the leave you with a little cliffie. I'm evil. But i already have a few chapters written, so they will be up soon. I might abandon this fic if i don't get enough reviews after around the third chapter...but then again... that would be no fun. So anyway, PLEASE leave your reviews, thanks to noradiana for all of the sweet reviews she has been giving my little one shots. And for all who were concerned, my friend Tommy's jaw is all better now. You all rock for reading my stories.**

**Luv,**

**Starfire07076  
**


	2. Orphia pt2

Disclaimer: I've said it before, I will say it again. THE TEEN TITANS ARE NOT MINE! SHEESH!

* * *

**As i said, i was really eager to get this chappie up, so i typed like, kid-flash speed.... here it is.... the moment you have been waiting for...

* * *

**

Everybody turned his or her head to Starfire. "You know her?" asked Robin, studying her shocked face.

"Seems friendly." Commented Raven dryly, cocking an eyebrow. Starfire gulped and continued to stare at the screen with wide eyes.

"Back on my home planet, Orphia was an… acquaintance of mine. As the war with the Gordainians began, they took her family. She swore she would get revenge. But little did anyone know she was a very talented actress. Blackfire and I soon discovered she was working very closely with the Gordainians. I as you say, 'ratted her out' for her crimes, and she was punished, forever held in a secretly located prison on the far side of the universe after attempting to murder the royal family. She did succeed in…"

Starfire stopped, tears filling her eyes. "She did succeed in killing my baby brother." She then burst into tears, her jade eyes shining with grief and sadness, as tears flowed free from them. "And… and…" she was choking words out in between sobs, her face buried in Robin's chest. "After the small prince… my brother… Redfire… was… killed…. she, she… the last words… I heard escape from her mouth… were threats… of killing… me as well, for having her… confined in prison… for her life." Starfire released all of her tears, and Robin stroked her back in comfort.

"Star… I hate to see you cry. We are going to take down Orphia today, and make sure she gets put back in prison. I promise." She looked up, those beautiful emerald eyes shining and her cheeks wet.

"Truly?" she asked quietly.

"Truly." He said smiling, and kissing her lightly.

TTTTTT

The Titans arrived in the downtown area, skidding to a stop in front of the terrifying girl. Her red eyes flamed, ready to turn around and blast, but when she saw Starfire, she stopped. "Koriand'r dear!" she practically hissed in a voice full of fake sugar. "Finally come out to play?" she raised her fist and blasted, each Titan flipping out of the way.

Starfire lit her eyes and fists up green, and yelled in fury. "I do not wish to play the game of which you speak! Stop immediately! We do not have to…!" She was cut off by a blast of red energy, the force had sent her flying into a building, and with a loud bang she hit the wall.

"STARFIRE!!!" yelled Robin, running to her. Orphia continued to smile maniacally.

"Oh how sweet." She purred. "You have found friends, and by the looks of it, a little boyfriend too." She blasted at Robin, but he dodged with lightning reflexes. "Hope they don't miss you too much." She finished, her eyes glowing red. By this time, Starfire had picked herself up and was rapidly shooting star bolts at Orphia. She dodged them with ease, and then drew a Tamaranian blacn'r, the sword of battle. She swung at Starfire, but missed her, only managing to leave a series of cuts along her arms, face, and stomach due to the multiple blades of the blacn'r.

Distracted by dodging the sword, Star didn't notice as Orphia dropped it and charged her star bolts, sending Star flying far across the street, and hitting her head on a wall. Hard. She looked around dazedly. Then, so suddenly she didn't know what was happening, she felt a large surge of pain throughout her body as Orphia's final star bolt hit her, with quite a lot of force, straight to her heart.

She heard a distant cry of "STARFIRE!!!" Then she heard what sounded like Robin yelling, Orphia crying in pain, and a crash. Then everything went black.

* * *

**Well? Well? WELL? What happens to Starfire!?! Oh how i love cliff hangers. Thank you if you reviewed, or are planning to. I think this is turning out ok. but it's not what i think, it's what you think. So REVIEW!!! or the earth will EXPLODE!!! (Hopfully not.) But, i might not update the next chapter, becuase i need to know if you guys are liking it, or you think it totally sucks.**

**Luv,**

**Starfire07076  
**


	3. Orphia pt3

Disclaimer: If the Teen Titans become mine, I would tell you. And since I haven't told you, it means they still aren't mine.

* * *

**DUH DUH DUH DUH!!!!! Left you last time with a cliffie. THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER!!! I promise. This story isn't ONLY about Orphia, it is about life in the tower. So other thinghs happen too. Well, i'm probably boring you, so without further a due... i present.... Orphia- part 3!!

* * *

**

Robin had hit Orphia so many times he couldn't count. When he saw how badly she had hurt Star, he had become enraged, beating Orphia into unconsciousness. Then he had tied her body up with a high-density wire, leaving her in the street, not caring what happened to her as he ran over to Star.

His thoughts were a frenzy as he bent over Star's still body. Very still. Too still. "Cyborg! Raven! Beastboy!" he yelled, almost passing out in shock and worry. "She isn't breathing!" they raced over, Raven immediately sitting down and trying to heal her. Cyborg picked her unmoving body up.

"We need to get her to the Titans Tower hospital wing. Now." Robin nodded, worry and horror clouding his brain to the point where he couldn't even think.

TTTTTT

_Beep. Beep. Beep._ The sound came from all of the wires and tubes hooked up to Starfire, who was lying unconscious on the Hospital style bed. They had gotten her to breathe, and her heart was beating, but as always, this happy thing in Robin's life had a downside.

Cyborg and Raven's words ran through Robin's mind. 'I've tried, but her injuries are much too severe. I can't heal her.' Raven had said, sadness taking place of the usual monotone her voice housed. Then, to top it all off, these horrible words had come out of Cyborg's mouth. 'I got her breathing, but probably not for long. Her heart is weak from the attack. It'll probably give out soon. I don't think she'll make it.'

Everything that had ever given Robin strength was fading away, and his joy and happiness fell apart before his eyes. Without her, there was no team, no life, and no reason to live. He grasped the weak injured girl's hand. The beautiful hand of the alien princess. His princess.

"Please." He whispered, struggling to suppress tears. "Please don't leave us. We need you. Raven would probably fall apart without you there, Cyborg won't be as happy about anything, let's face it, nobody would laugh at Beastboy's jokes, and me… I just wouldn't be able to move, breathe, or live. We all love you. Especially me." Robin looked down, squeezing his eyes shut tight, as a crystal tear ran down his smooth skin, leaving a shining wet trail behind.

He sat there in misery and despair. That was the only thing left in him. He was sitting there, hands in his head, when out of the blue; he was startled by a small noise. Almost like a groan. His eyes flew open, and he gazed at Starfire's face, seeing with shock that her eyes had drifted half open.

"Robin?" she groaned, smiling slightly.

"Starfire!?!" Her eyes fluttered, but remained open. "Robin." She sighed again, and with what looked to be great effort, she lifted a hand to his face. "You mustn't cry, love. I am alright."

"Star!" he exclaimed again. He was shocked. "Star… I thought… you were gonna… Cyborg said… after what Orphia did to you…" he stammered, still in shock. But, also deliriously happy.

Starfire's eyes widened in worry. "But you have defeated her? Yes?" she croaked out, still considerably weak. He placed a hand on her face and his thumb stroked her cheek lovingly.

"Yeah Star. We have." He bent down and kissed her tenderly, running a hand through her silky auburn hair. He slowly pulled away, still cradling her face.

He whispered to her again. "She is gone. She can't ever hurt you again." The smile spread back on to her face, and her eyes fluttered closed, then opened again. And just as he leaned in to kiss her gorgeous, gentle, and wonderfully alive face, his communicator beeped loudly. He quickly drew away and flipped it open.

He was greeted by the face of a ridiculously happy Cyborg, who noticed with surprise that Robin looked happy too. He ignored it and babbled out the good… no great news. "Robin!" he shouted excitedly. "The monitors in my arm just informed me that Star… she… heart rate… improved drastically and…" Robin cut him off.

"I know. She's awake." Cyborg looked like you could knock him down with a feather. He promptly snapped his communicator shut. Robin could hear Cyborg's voice echo throughout the tower.

"Raven! BB! Y'all come here!" after a few moments, feet clomping up stairs could be heard, and the door burst open.

"STARFIRE!!!" yelled Beastboy, hugging her tightly. She was still very weak, but attempted to hug back. Raven then nonchalantly shoved Beastboy off of Star and took her own turn hugging her. Everyone was shocked.

"What?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "My best friend almost dies and I'm not allowed to hug her? Heartless." She drew away, allowing Cyborg to pull Star into an embrace of his own. He quickly released her and said,

"Girl! You had us so worried!" she looked up apologetically.

"I am quite sorry for the worrying of you, friend Cyborg." They all laughed out of sheer joy. To have her there was better than anything they could imagine.

"We're just glad to have you back, Star."

TTTTTT

Starfire was on the couch, with Robin next to her, his arm tightly pulled around her. Cyborg sat on the far left of the couch, next to Robin, and Raven sat on the opposite side of Starfire. Beastboy was putting Zombie Ninja's 4 in the DVD player.

After finally succeeding in getting the movie to play, he plopped down on the couch next to Raven, who had her face buried in a book, while Cyborg was concentrating on rewiring something in his arm. He glanced up, and noticed two empty seats next to him.

"Hey," he said confused. "Where are Robin and Star?"

TTTTTT

"Yeah Star." Laughed Robin. "I really didn't feel like seeing Zombie Ninja's 4 for the fifth time either." She laughed as well, her emerald eyes sparkling, her ruby hair falling over her shoulders.

"I very much enjoy spending 'the time' with you. It is much more delightful." She smiled, looking at his face and moving closer.

"Best part of my day." He whispered, before closing the distance between their faces. As they melted into the kiss, and moved their lips against one another's, he hugged her tighter, stroking her hair, as Star tangled her fingers in his.

Despite everything, they had made it through together. No doubt they were in love. And as she felt the familiar butterflies in her stomach as he deepened the kiss, her love grew, as she knew his was doing. And all was forgotten as she hugged him tighter, cherishing his love.

* * *

**So did you like it? My next chapter is still mostly RobStar, and a little RaeBB, then the chapter after that is mostly RaeBB. I'll probably do something on Cyborg and Bu... I mean Cyborg and SOMEBODY after my RaeBB. So there is still plenty more crime, fluff, drama, and humor where that came from. After all, life at Titans Tower has to be interesting. REVIEW or I will eat your souls. No... I won't... but I'd really appreciate the reviews. YOU ALL ROCK MY SOX!!!  
**

**Luv,**

**Starfire07076  
**


	4. Wouldn't Call It Love

Disclaimer: I DID IT!!! I finally own the Teen Titans. No just kidding. Sorry. And I also do not own corny, chicken related jokes (Thank god.)

* * *

**Thank you all for your reviews. Told ya the other one wasn't the last chapter. and neither is this. It is just basically an on going story about life at the tower. I'll tell you when i've published the last chapter. So, since pretty much everyone who reviewed it told me not to break off the fic and to continue writing it, I give you...... CHAPTER 4!!!!

* * *

**

"C'mon Rae. How did the chicken cross the road?" She sighed, obviously very annoyed, rolling her dark violet eyes and pushing her light purple hair away from her pale face.

"I just wish we could live in a world where chickens could cross the road without having their motives questioned." She replied, bored. This comment caused Robin and Star, who were currently sitting on the couch together, to laugh.

"AW! C'mon! You laugh at that but you don't even give my jokes a chance!" The Changeling's fang poked out of his mouth, and he ran a pale green hand through his head of moss colored hair.

"Beastboy, we all know that it is better for us if we altogether avoid your jokes." Said Robin, playing with Star's long silky, ruby hair. Then Star, who was currently sitting on Robin's lap, put a comment of her own towards Beastboy's jokes.

"You are an enjoyable person, friend Beastboy, but your jokes are as you say 'corny'." Raven half smiled and glanced up from her tattered black book.

"Yeah what she said." Raven took a sip of her herbal tea, and then set her mug down, drifting across the room. She was so absorbed in her book she hit the countertop with a hard,_ thump._

"Karma." Muttered Beastboy. Raven picked up her book and stood up, surrounding Beastboy in black energy. He drifted upward, and then towards the direction of the window.

"Crap! This is the third time this week! Seriously dudes! Can someone stop her?" he yelled as she slid the window open with her black magic. Robin and Starfire pretended that they didn't hear him speak.

"Well." She said flatly. "Time for a swim. Maybe you'll even see Aqualad. Just get better manners, and jokes, and this might happen less frequently. Bye." She finished as she tossed him out the window. She heard the splash of him landing in the ocean, then she slid the widow shut.

Raven then picked up her book, no doubt going to lock herself in her room. Star and Robin just looked at each other. "Oh, I do hate it when our friends fight." She said, an expression of worry in her face, showing in her jade green eyes. He put a hand on her shoulder reassuringly.

"They really don't mean anything by it. I mean, I think they do it because they sort of… like each other." She looked confused. Of course they got on each other's nerves, but she knew Raven liked Beastboy. That is what friend means. You like someone. Everybody likes his or her friends. Robin realized by the way she scrunched up her nose ever so cutely that she didn't understand. So he clarified.

"You know, in the way you and I like each other." As soon as he said this, her nose went back to normal and she nodded in understanding.

"Oh I see like love. They wish to mask their true feelings so they constantly fight." They had both told one another how much they loved the other many times now, so the word love rolled off the tip of her tongue like the most natural thing in the world.

"Well…" he said. "I wouldn't say Raven and Beastboy are in love, just… more than friends." Starfire nodded her head again, clearly deep in thought. He wondered what she was thinking, wanting to know what was going on inside of her mind.

"Robin," she said, as if she had heard his thoughts. "Being with you is the most joyful thing in my life, and I hope with all of my heart that our friends shall someday discover the happiness of love." He looked at her adoringly, and then spoke to her.

"I wouldn't call what we have love, Star." She froze, shocked and upset. He did not love her? But as he continued, she relaxed, her formally stiff body returning back to normal. "It's more than that." He said sheepishly. "You are a… a part of me, your in my heart, and I couldn't live without you. You are my Ikim'r Lim'y." she smiled. He remembered the bits of Tamaranian she had taught him. Ikim'r Lim'y was the Tamaranian term for other half of my soul.

"I feel the same way about you, my soul mate." Then she kissed him, clinging on, running a hand down his back, and then moving it up again. His fingers curled around her hip, and his fingers stroked the smooth, tan skin of her face.

Everything was perfect. Nothing could ruin this moment. The way he felt right now. Except, a sopping wet Beastboy plodding through the main door.

* * *

**Hahahahaha!!! Oh beastboy. beastboy. beastboy. just like him to walk in on robin and starfire. Hope you liked it, and i'm going to do the usual and beg you to review. So... for all you BBRae fans out there, my next 2 chaps are mainly on them, but of course, occasional Robstar. And then, there is cyborg. What shall i do with him? COME BACK TO FIND OUT!!!!!!**

**luv,**

**Starfire07076  
**


	5. Going for a Swim

Disclaimer: I have yet to destroy the world and claim the Teen titans as my own. Sorry.

* * *

**Well, sice all of you guys who reviewed told me you couldn't wait to see what i did with Raven and BB, i updated super fast, just for you.... TA DA!!!

* * *

**

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" yelled Beastboy at his two friends, shaking a finger at them. "Break it up kids!" Robin glared at Beastboy, as Starfire laughed at his present state. He was still soaked from the swim that Raven had just sent him on.

"Beastboy," said Robin, still shooting him daggers with his eyes. "Raven will be pissed off at you all night if you don't dry off and apologize." Beastboy turned on his heel, stalking out of the room and mumbling something about always getting stuck with the apology.

Robin and Star looked at each other and laughed, then promptly picked up where they had left off before Beastboy had entered the room.

TTTTTT

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos. Azerath Metrion Zinthos. Azerath Met…" _Thump. Thump. Thump._ Went the sound of somebody's hand on her shiny, metal door. She exhaled loudly. She _hated_ being interrupted when meditating. She pulled up her hood, floated to the door, and opened it a crack, revealing a sliver of her face.

A timid looking Beastboy who had clearly been having conflict with himself stood sheepishly at the door, rubbing a hand on the back of his neck with his pale green hand, and scraping his foot back and forth against the floor. "What?" asked Raven, clearly annoyed, wanting nothing more than to be able to continue meditating in peace.

Beastboy took a deep breath, staring at her face that was hooded by a midnight blue cloak. "Well… Raven…" he started stuttering slightly. "I just wanted to say… you know… I'm sorry about earlier." His green eyes shone, pleading in an innocent way. To be honest, Raven had forgotten all about today's incident, seeing as that they were such a frequent occurrence. Why was he apologizing this time? She didn't share any of these thoughts. All she did was simply reply.

"You are forgiven." She said flatly, before trying to slide her heavy metal door closed so she could get back to her prior engagement.

"WAIT!" yelled Beastboy, grabbing the door, seeming nervous, jumpy and like he was desperately trying to spit something out before her nerve faded away, like Raven so badly wanted to do. "I… uh… am not finished. I sort of… have something… to ask you." He looked at the floor and mumbled something quietly.

"What?" asked Raven, gazing longingly at the comfort of her room. She was mostly annoyed, but half of her was actually curious about what the little green nuisance had to say. Beastboy continued to stare at the floor, blushing in embarrassment.

"Well… I sort of wanted to know… if you were… busy tomorrow night." He seemed to shrink back with every word, like a child afraid of getting reprimanded for stealing cookies.

"No. Why?" she asked, suspicion growing inside of her. She also felt something else there. Was it, joy? Excitement? 'No. It isn't.' she strictly told herself; though she couldn't squash that feeling that was emerging.

"Well I was thinking… but I totally get it if you don't want to… maybe… if you don't kill me for asking… we could go on a…" he murmured the last word, looking down at the floor.

"A what?" asked Raven. "Spit it out Beastboy." He seemed to shrink back even more.

"I'm asking… you out… on a… a date, Raven." He finished quietly. Then he began to ramble. "Or not, I mean I totally get it if you don't want to, but if you did we could even go to one of those depressing café's…" he was cut off by Raven's voice.

"Okay." He suddenly froze, slowly looking up.

"What?" he asked slowly, disbelieving.

"I said okay. Tomorrow at seven-thirty. Just come to my room, and we'll go to my favorite café." She slid the door closed, leaving Beastboy standing in the hall, shocked and confused. Little did he know that Raven was as giddy as a schoolgirl, and trying hard to deny it, and not show it, although she was safely concealed in the dark walls of her room.

'Wow.' He thought. 'So much for getting smacked upside the head.'

* * *

**So, this is one of my favorites, due to Beastboy's extreme awkwardness. But it isn't what i think... it's what YOU think. And i will never know what you think unless you review, and if i don't find out whether or not you like me, i will be sad. depression is not good for the creative mind. HA HA!!! JK. But i would LOVE your reviews. Till next time, where you get to see Raven and Beastboy on thier first DATE!!! you think this chappie was awkward, wait for #6. thanks for reading!!! You rock my sox!!!! (as i luv 2 say)**

**luv, **

**Starfire07076  
**


	6. Roses, Cafe's, and Southern Accents

Disclaimer: THE TEEN TITANS ARE NOT MINE!!!! Any lawyers who come after me with face my wrath, and have their soul EATEN!!!!

* * *

**Well here is all the Raven and Beastboy fluffy goodness you have been waiting 4...

* * *

**

_Shuffle. Shuffle. Shuffle._ Beastboy dragged his feet across the floor of his room, which just happened to be so messy that you could barely see the ground. But somehow he managed to pace back and forth, one green foot encased in a purple and black shoe landing with a thump on the carpet followed by the next.

The green Changeling had stayed awake tossing and turning all night. He had evidence. He had been there himself. But it still didn't make sense. Yesterday, at 5:22 pm, he had asked Raven out on a date. But, instead of receiving a slap in the face, he had received a yes. No matter how many times he thought it over in his head, he could only come up with two conclusions.

One; Raven was playing a trick on him (but due to Raven's sense of humor, he had pretty much ruled that one out.) Two; he actually had a date with Raven that she expected him to be ready for by 7:30 tonight.

"Okay," said Beastboy aloud to himself, his voice shaking with nerves. "I can do this. It's only seven. It's not like… Crap! I only have a half-hour! Great going idiot! You wasted too much time on internal conflict again! If you screw this up, you'll NEVER get a second chance!" he hopped around his room that looked as if a tornado had blown through it, doing the best he could to get himself together.

TTTTTT

Raven lay down on her bed, cloak hung on the door, violet hair spilling out around her beautiful pale face. Big purple eyes blinked, deep in thought. She had showered and put on a new uniform an hour earlier, so she wasn't scrambling around like a chicken with her head cut off to get ready. Like Beastboy was.

She still sat and thought, pale hands folded delicately in her lap. She knew Beastboy had a sense of humor, so her first instinct had been that he was joking. But, that was a bit cruel for Beastboy's sense of style, and besides, she hadn't sensed that in his mind when they had that ever-so-awkward conversation at exactly 5:22 pm, yesterday night.

So, her final conclusion was that she had a date with Beastboy in seven minutes. And though she refused to admit it to herself, there was no doubt that she was happy about it.

She jumped out of bed, startled by a loud knocking at the door. She glanced at the clock. It was 7:32. Right. Beastboy. Sliding off her bed the rest of the way, she grabbed her cloak, swinging it over her shoulders and fastening it in the front. She pulled up her hood, force of habit, since that was what she normally did when answering the door.

As the heavy slab of metal engraved with the name Raven slid open, Beastboy, smiling adorably with a fang poking out, greeted her.

Trying hard to maintain her image, Raven said flatly, "Your late. Two minutes. I expected more from you." Knowing she wasn't really serious, he pulled a dark blue rose from behind his back.

"Yeah, sorry. I had to run to the store and get this. Who knew that blue roses were a special order thing?" She couldn't help it. She tried with all there was inside of her not to smile, but despite herself, she did.

"Beastboy… that remark was actually witty." She said raising her eyebrows, and holding out a pale white hand to accept the rose.

He slipped an arm through hers, bouncing with the enthusiasm of a child in a toy store. "Shall we depart, malady?" she rolled her shining violet eyes.

"Don't push it." He nodded and began to walk down the hall, tugging her along. He still couldn't believe it. Like he was going to wake up to the annoying ring of an alarm clock any minute.

The main doors to the Titan's living area slid open. They took in the sight of Cyborg frying some meaty substance in a pan, and Robin sitting on the couch, Star on his lap, some weird documentary of Star's choosing blaring from the TV.

Cyborg was the first to notice their presence, not paying enough attention to notice their linked hands. He trotted over. "Yo, BB, rematch for this morning?" asked the obviously addicted to video games Cyborg, looking at his little green best friend.

"Sorry. Can't tonight Cy. Busy." Cyborg's human eye rolled in a circle, this being the first time he heard of Beastboy having a life. Robin and Starfire were completely unaware of what was going on, lost in a little love struck world full of disgusting documentaries.

"And what is it you are doing?" asked Cyborg, following Beastboy and Raven, who were swiftly moving towards the door, Raven's cloak trailing behind them.

"Somewhere with Raven." He said nonchalantly, pulling the door open, allowing the Gothic Beauty to float out before him.

Ever curious, Cyborg's eyebrow shot up. "Where?" he asked, still wondering what could make Beastboy turn down Mega Monkeys 3.

"A date!" he yelled before slamming the door behind him. At this, Robin and Starfire were broken out of their little world, and their heads quickly bobbed up. All three Titan's jaws dropped. They sat in stunned silence for about 30 seconds, before Cyborg opened his ever-curious mouth.

"Did he just say…"

TTTTTT

Beastboy had not stopped talking to Raven the whole way over to her favorite café. But tonight, it wasn't in the annoying way he normally talked. She found herself rather interested in what he had to say, and he admired how she would just patiently listen, bobbing her hooded head every once in a while.

The bells attached to the glass door made a jingling sound, as Beastboy's pale green hand shot out to hold it open for Raven. The place was small and dark, but not in a creepy way. He found it quite… comforting. 'Like Raven.' he thought, smiling inwardly.

Raven took Beastboy's hand, gliding over to a table in the center of the quaint café. They plopped down in cushioned seats, picking up menus. "Is this a veggie?" asked Beastboy, pointing to a picture of food on the shiny, plastic menu. Then Raven did the thing she did so frequently, rolled her eyes.

They were interrupted by the soft drawl of a brunette waitress's southern accent. "Raven Hun! Is that you? How's our best lil' open mic performer doin' t'night?" Beastboy raised an eyebrow. Open mic performer?

Raven smiled. "Good Lexi. We'll just have the usual. Lexi then glanced up from the notepad she was writing in.

"We?" for the first time, Lexi noticed the little green boy sitting across from Raven. Her whole face lit up with a smile that could have blocked out the sun. Flipping her reddish-brown hair over her shoulder, she began to speak. "Oh your Beastboy! Shoot! Raven here has told me so much bout' y'all."

Raven furiously blushed crimson, tugging her hood further up. When Lexi saw the embarrassment she had caused Raven, she slowly began to scoot away. "Well, I'll just get your drinks. Be back faster than a sports car on the freeway!" Turning on her heel and scurrying to the kitchen, Lexi was muttering something under her breath about being an idiot.

"Beastboy stared at still crimson Raven, and waggled his eyebrows. "You talk about me, huh?" She looked down at the table.

"I… well… uh…" The clank of two porcelain mugs filled with steaming herbal tea against the table interrupted her. "Oh! Teas' here!" she said, changing the subject not so discreetly, pulling up her hood as far as it would go, hiding her blushing face. Beastboy shook his head, chuckling. Raven glanced up from her cup of tea.

"What's so funny?" she asked, glaring at him. He stopped laughing, but the smile never left his face, white fang poking out cutely.

"Well… you pull up your hood when your embarrassed and…" he paused, turning pink in the face.

"What?" asked Raven impatiently, crossing her arms. Beastboy's pink face morphed to red, as he grew shyer of his words.

"Well…" he mumbled, "You have such a beautiful face… and you look… really pretty… when it's down." Beastboy stared at the ground, scraping his foot in circles. It reminded her of the conversation they had had last night.

Suddenly, looking at his face, running his words through her mind, ignited something in her. The emotions she tried so hard to keep bottled up inside her poured out, as she leaned over putting a hand on his face, tilting his head up and pressing her lips to his.

Her eyes slid closed and she sunk into the kiss as he got over his shock and threw his arms around her neck.

They slowly pulled apart, allowing their lips to linger. A smile tugged at the corner of her lips as he whispered in her ear, his breath brushing her neck.

"Well Cyborg is going to give us hell. Maybe even worse than the way he teases Robin and Starfire…" she just laughed –yes laughed- and kissed him again.

* * *

**So MUCH FLUFF! REVIEW!! Anyway, when ur done chacking out my profile, I strongly recommend Princess Starfire Of Tamaran's storys, and Hitomi Kaetie's sixth season of TT. Luv u all... peace.**

**Luv,**

**Starfire07076  
**


	7. Back and Badder than Ever

Disclaimer: No… still not mine…

* * *

**Ok... so i was sitting experiencing writers block when i went to check my reviews... and InuyashaxKagome1994 gave me an idea hat got me thinking.... so here it is.... (And P.S. Just read a great fan-fic by BGuate224, called it think, Things Happen... I mean you could read mine first if you want but seriously, when your done go check it out....**

**Me: Finally! My new chapter is up!**

**Raven: oh, bad grammar, that ought a scare em' off.**

**Me: Raven I spell checked this time...**

**Raven: Whatever.**

**Me: i liked you better when you were making fun of Beastboy, not ME!**

**Raven: You ARE the one who paired us up! Can't blame me.**

**Me: Oh just be quiet and read the Fic!**

**Raven: OK...

* * *

**Star sat on the couch, fiddling her thumbs. She rhythmically tapped her purple boot on the ground. _Thump. Thump. Thump._ Went the sound of her foot against the hard floor. She heard a sudden noise, and her head whipped around quickly, alarmed.

To her relief, Robin was the only thing that entered the room. He walked in, sinking into the couch next to her. Wrapping his arms around her, he burrowed his face into her neck and planted a kiss there.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He whispered to into her skin. She sighed in pleasure. He was always able to read her so well. She wrapped her arms around him as well, feeling so content, her anxiety washing away.

"Well I…" she was cut off by the whoosh of the doors sliding open, revealing a disheveled looking Beastboy, and Raven with a small half smile on her face. It just wasn't… them.

"Friends!" exclaimed Starfire, somber look leaving her face. "You are back!" Robin just kept staring at the somewhat unusual expression on his friend's faces.

"Guys…" he asked eying them suspiciously. "What happened?" his eyes narrowed even further, his voice dripping with curiosity. Raven then blushed red, and everyone was startled by a sudden sound as the microwave exploded. Robin's eyes widened.

"Really? Cyborg is going to give you hell." Robin commented, somewhat amused. Raven silently cursed their mental bond, and how she sometimes let her thoughts slip into his head. Beastboy began to blush as well.

"Yeah, we've established that."

TTTTTT

'Well, you were right. Cyborg is relentless. How do you and Star deal with it?' Raven hissed in Robin's head. He chuckled inwardly.

'Now you feel the pain, deal with it.' He responded hastily, pushing her aside, blocking her out. He turned his attention back to the ruby red haired beauty sitting next to him. Her perfect features housed sadness, this showing in her emerald eyes. He put a comforting arm around her, pulling her closer. "You never got a chance to tell me what was bringing you down." He stated. She looked silently at the floor.

"It is silly, and it really doesn't…" he cut her off, stroking her silky, long hair.

"Hey, nothing you say doesn't matter." She smiled slightly at him, and then slowly leaned over and kissed him, holding on tight. He kissed her eagerly feeling like he could keep going on like this and never stopping, but out of curiosity of what she had to say he pulled away.

"So?" he whispered in her ear. She closed her eyes and sighed in defeat.

"Well, although we were victorious in battle, I have a… lingering feeling that she is not gone. Orphia." Star closed her eyes shut, and a crystal tear ran down her smooth, rosy cheek.

He wrapped both arms around her, and pulled her into a loving embrace. "Star…" he said, kissing up her neck and jawbone between each word. "She is gone. I will never let her hurt you again. I love you. And I'll always protect you." She cried into his shoulder.

"You are so good." She said shakily, her voice still trembling. "So kind to me. I love you so completely, and I could never live without you. Thank you. You have made me feel so thoroughly better." He ran a hand through her gorgeous, ruby hair. She leaned in to kiss him on the lips. They sat there, moving their lips against one another's for a long time, until they became short of breath. They pulled apart, practically gasping for air. She laughed lightly.

"Perhaps I may traverse to my quarters to prepare, and we may do the 'going out' of some type?" she smiled one of her heart melting smiles, and he stood up, planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Sounds good to me. I could make us something to eat, and then we'll go to the park." He said, knowing that was one of her favorite places. Her face lit up, and she nodded vigorously, hopping up and floating out of the room.

As she slowly drifted down the long, gray hall, she heard noises coming from behind the door of Raven's room. 'Unusual.' She thought. 'Raven normally allows nobody in her living quarters. I suppose it is Beastboy. Now that they are doing 'the dating' I suspect it should be a regular occurrence.' She floated down the hall, reaching her metal door.

Typing in the lock code, it slid open, and she was not prepared for what she saw. A tall, slender girl with glowing red eyes, long black hair, and strange markings on her face stood in the middle of her room, star bolts lit up. Her fangs were gleaming as a maniacal smile spread across the girl's face. Orphia's face.

TTTTTT

Robin dropped the frying pan and dashed through the hall as soon as he had the piercing scream, Starfire's scream, echo throughout the tower. His legs carried him as fast as they could, skidding to a stop in front of the metal door that read STARFIRE across it in bold black letters.

He horridly typed in the lock override code, and the shining slab of metal slid open with a _whoosh._ His eyes widened in shock at what they saw. There stood Orphia, free of injury, and out of prison, still wearing the same evil smile. But something was missing. Standing by Orphia's side was… nobody. Starfire was gone.

* * *

**DUH DUH DUH DUH!!!! Evil little me left you with another cliff hanger...**** MWAH HAHAHA!!!! SOOOOO PLEEEAAASSSSEEE!!!!!!! What do you think****... ????? Thanks for reading, and more will be coming soon... REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! It gets good, i promise.**

**luv,**

**Starfire07076  
**


	8. Emerald Eyes

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, not that anybody reads the disclaimer anyway…

* * *

**Well, this is a short chapter, but since i left you with a cliffie last time, i figured is should update soon. (not so evil after all huh?) So i hope you enjoy...**

**Starfire: I do not understand why you would bring my arch nemesis back and get rid of me? do you not like me?**

**Me: of course i like you star.**

**Starfire: i am not so sure. *starts crying***

**Me: geez, maybe you should read the chapter!**

**Starfire: oh, okay!

* * *

**Robin froze, steel-toed boots seemed to be rooted to the ground. He stared at Orphia, in shock and hatred. Then, his own words began to run through his head. 'Star, she's gone. I'll protect you. I'll never let her hurt you again. I love you, and I'll keep you safe.'

He had promised her that. Promised her. He began to shake with rage, pulling out a bird-a-rang and running towards Orphia, intent on attacking her. He suddenly hit something hard, stopping his body from moving any further forward. He looked up to see a force field of red energy.

"Surprised to see me?" she asked slyly, firing a star bolt at him. He dodged it swiftly, ducking and rolling to the side. Throwing another bird-a-rang at her, he moved closer.

Orphia caught the weapon between her thumb and pointer finger, tossing it to the side like a gum wrapper. "Oh Robin, that can't be all you've got. If you haven't guessed, I'm sort of an upgraded version of Starfire. It's going to take more than that if you want to beat someone with genetic enhancement on their side."

His fists shook with anger. "What did you do to Starfire!?!" he yelled shaking the room. She smiled and tusked.

"Robin, darling, no need to get so angry, she is right here, well, that is, almost." She pointed to a small glass orb on the bed. He raced over, and looked at it. All he saw was a pair of heartbreakingly beautiful jade green eyes staring back at him. They were big and bright, and the long dark lashes attached to them seemed to go on forever. He knew those eyes. They were Starfire's eyes.

"Star!" he yelled, picking up the delicate glass ball and running his thumb along it. He slowly spun his head around to look at Orphia, and then, he set the orb down on the bed, and dashing toward her, he spun around and extended his leg, trying to kick her down. But, he hit nothing but air. Glancing up, his eyes quickly darted around. But Orphia was nowhere to be seen.

TTTTTT

"Raven! You have to be able to get her out!" Robin was panicking, shoving the small crystal orb into Raven's pale hands. After hastily explaining the events that had taken place to Cyborg, Raven, and Beastboy, Cyborg had scanned the orb with a device that was built into his arm, and declared that it was definntly Starfire in there.

"Robin… I'll try everything but…" she slowly trailed off as she noticed something that only occurred once in a blue moon. Robin was… crying. "I'll bring her back, she whispered, extending two long arms and taking the small glass ball.

Grasping it with two pale hands, she began to mutter under her breath. "Azerath Metrion Zinthos. Azerath Metrion Zinthos. Azerath Metrion Zinthos." She slowly took the form of a small black raven, fading into the orb. Everyone gasped as two big, shining, violet eyes joined the emerald ones. The orb then slowly began to grow darker, and darker, until it started shaking, and with a shattering sound, split into one million tiny pieces. Everyone held their breath, waiting. Suddenly, two dark forms of energy drifted up from where the shattered remains of the crystal ball sat, and slowly faded back into the forms of Starfire and Raven.

Raven and Star were gasping for air, as they landed with a thud on the cold, hard gray floor. "Star!" yelled Robin, pulling her up and drawing her into his arms, hugging her tightly. Raven was then hoisted up and pulled into the arms of Beastboy.

"Well… I could leave now if y'all want me to…" Said Cyborg, joking lightly. Everyone released one another, turning red in embarrassment.

Starfire cleared her throat and began to speak quietly. "Um, not to put 'the damper' on things, but I would feel much more comfortable with the knowledge that Orphia was contained." Robin nodded and grabbed her hand tightly.

"Star, we will take care of Orphia _forever _TODAY. I promised that I wouldn't let her hurt you, and I am intent on keeping that promise." She hugged him tightly.

"Let's go."

* * *

**YAY!!!!! My chapter is up!!!! will Star defeat Orphia? Can robin keep his promise? What the heck will happen with Cyborg's love life? BE GOOD AND REVIEW and you will find out.**

**Starfire: I thank you for bringing me back friend.**

**Me: Sheesh, next time before you tun on the waterworks, read the chapter!**

**Starfire: sorry...**

**Me: good.**

**Starfire: but i have one remaining question.**

**Me: what?**

**Starfire: why do you ask the audience questions that they could not possibly know the answer to? This is your story, so how would they know if I will defeat Orphia, Cyborg will obtain a better love life, and if robin can keep his promise?  
**

**Me: It how i get them to review and.... you know what, never mind.**

**LOVE YOU ALL!!!!**

**Starfire07076  
**


	9. Crying through the Battle

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. (Starts weeping uncontrollably)

* * *

**THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER!!!!!! There is just no cliffie this time....**

**Me: You'll might like this chapter Raven. It isn't fluffy at all.**

**Raven: I may not skip around in a pink dress, but i am not THAT depressing, i won't throw up if i read fluff... most of the time...

* * *

**Cyborg's fingers flew across the keypad of his computer. He slowly shook his head. "I have been trying man, but I can't track Orphia, she didn't leave a trace of herself anywhere. I have no idea where she disappeared to. Almost like she went to a distant planet…" Robin's head shot up.

"Tamaran?" he asked hopefully.

"It can not be. She has been banished." Said Star sadly, hoping to find her as well. Robin growled.

"There HAS to be a trace! She did that weird glass ball thing with Star, and she fought me. There MUST be something!" Cyborg shook his head no, and looked down.

"Sorry man, nothing." He said, but continued to search nonetheless, rubbing his head in frustration. Robin looked like he wanted to punch somebody in the face, while Raven sat there levitating, trying to make mental contact with Orphia.

"I can't make physic contact. There is nobody but us five in the tower." Beastboy began to shake his head in disagreement, his moss green hair becoming more messed up than it currently was.

"Beastboy I would…" but Raven was promptly cut off by the sound of an alarm echoing through the tower, accompanied by flashing red lights.

Robin ran over to the computer and began to press keys, fingers flying across the keyboard. Suddenly, an image appeared on the screen. Everyone gasped and tears immediately filled Starfire's eyes.

There stood Orphia, in the middle of a street, destroying everything in sight with star-bolts. But, the marking on her face and her fangs had vanished, and clothes identical to the ones Blackfire had worn and Starfire had worn as well when she had first come o earth were on her body. Her personality hadn't changed, she still intended to get Starfire, the only thing that was different was her circumstances.

"No…" whispered Starfire, staring at the image, emerald eyes locked on the screen and brimming with tears. Robin put an arm around her. It was not hard to see that something was wrong with her.

"Star, what's wrong?" he asked her slowly and quietly. She sobbed, tears rolling down her smooth cheeks.

"H… her…c… clothes." She stuttered, shaking her head, ruby hair flying back and forth. "This means that she is no longer banished from Tamaran. And the only way she could have accomplished this is…"

"What Star?" he asked a bit scared.

"Is… to… overthrow the planet, and the grand ruler. Galfore is dead." She finished in a whisper, collapsing to the floor in a heap. Sobs were the only thing that could be heard from her, as sadness consumed her heart. Robin knelt down next to her, holding her delicate hand. She didn't move at all, and he gathered her slim body into his strong arms and rhythmically stroked her hair. He knew what it felt like, to lose somebody dear to you.

So he just sat, hugging and comforting her, whispering in her ear. "I'm so sorry Star. I love you so much. WE can go take care of Orphia and you can…" he was cut off as she suddenly sprung up.

"NO!" she yelled, frightening everyone. "I can not be bothered by the sadness in my heart! I am permanently removing Orphia from this earth TODAY! I shall not tolerate what she is doing to me, I shall not tolerate how she is making me fear, I shall not tolerate HER!" Robin looked at her beautiful tear stained face with concern. He opened his mouth to protest, but the look in her eyes silenced him. He knew what it was like to lose your parents, and even if Galfore wasn't really her dad, he had been like a father to her.

"Okay." Was all he could bring himself to whisper. The other Titans looked surprised. He put a hand on her cheek and wiped away a tear. "Let's go."

TTTTTT

Orphia had already done a considerable amount of damage. Two building were down, and three trucks, and about twelve cars were either smashed or overturned. She slowly turned her body around, getting ready to blast her next target, when her eyes caught a glimpse of ruby red hair.

She quickly whipped her head around the rest of the way, shining black hair spinning in a semi-circle. 'No…' she thought. 'It couldn't be. The Gordanian Empire gave me those powers, and I imprisoned her! There is no way she could have escaped!' But there she stood, eyes lit up, and star-bolts charged, looking furious. The bright jade light that shone from her fists pulsed, and you could tell that Starfire was trying with everything in her not to fire immediately. She slowly stepped forward, and spoke in a shaky voice, trembling with anger and sadness.

"Orphia, I must ask you again, please come peacefully and we do not have to engage in battle." Orphia stared at Star, who was accompanied by the rest of her team. She was still a bit shocked by her presence, but shook it off and answered in a sneering voice.

"Nice try sweetie. But you and I know very well that I am not going down without a fight." Starfire never broke eye contact. Orphia studied her face. She seemed almost… happy that she would get to fight her. Then memories struck Orphia. She couldn't help remembering what it was like before this had all began. What she was like. 'But this is who you are now!' She sharply reminded herself as she raised her fists. "I'm waiting." She said in a sneering voice.

Starfire yelled in fury, madly blasting star-bolts and firing lasers from her eyes. Orphia easily flipped and rolled away from each one, swiftly jumping and ducking. She began to throw star-bolts of her own, but Starfire expertly dodged each one as she sailed through the air, her flight very shaky but her star-bolts stronger than ever.

The eye-beams and star-bolts continued to fly through the air, colliding with buildings but never hitting either girl. Orphia saw the rage in Starfire's eyes and it ignited rage in her as well. She created a particularly large star-bolt and sent it flying towards Starfire, and it hit her lower stomach, causing her to collapse on the floor.

"STARFIRE!" yelled Robin, running at Orphia.

"You just don't know when to give up, do you?" she hissed, moving towards Star, engaged in battle with Robin at the same time. She had just pushed him off long enough to walk the rest of the way to Star, and she looked down at her, grinning evilly. "You lose again."

Just then, Robin attacked Orphia from behind. She spun around and forcefully threw him off. Then, using her alien strength picked up a large car and threw it at him. With perfect aim, she hit him, knocking him over like a bowling pin. Starfire watched in horror from the ground. He. Wasn't. Moving. Then an unfamiliar feeling came over her. There was so much anger… so much… pure hate inside her. It was consuming every corner of her mind. She began to rise off the ground, and levitated in the air.

"NO!" she yelled loudly, eyes glowing. "You killed my little brother, my kanorfk'a, took over my home planet, and caused me more pain than I ever thought imaginable. You have damaged me, but you will NEVER TOUCH HIM AGAIN!" she finished, screaming loudly, creating a green light three times the size of her. It incased her body, and she rose higher up. "I love him, and losing him would be more pain than any living creature could bear. Pain I will not allow you to cause me! This, is for everything you have done, and to make sure you can NOT DO ANYMORE and you will NEVER HURT HIM!" she yelled, focusing every ounce of the green energy into one single beam, and rushing it in one direction. This glowing emerald light hit Orphia square in the chest, and she screamed one last time. Then, in a blinding explosion of red light, she was gone.

The glow slowly faded and Starfire fell to the ground. She stood up shakily, and everything was silent. Looking to the side, she saw her friends, and a broken but mostly alright Robin standing there, mouths agape. He slowly approached her, and put an arm around her shoulders, staring at the place where Orphia had stood a matter of seconds ago.

There was no question in their minds that she was really gone, and was not coming back. She had been destroyed by something more powerful than all the genetic enhancement and weaponry in the world. She was taken down by the power of love.

* * *

**SO? SO? SO? Good battle, REVIEW!!!! And remeber this is not the last chapter!!!!! I will update, and i have another surprise 4 ya!!! ;) And another thing, now that you finished my chapter, you should check out BGuate224's profile, she's got some great stories, especially Things Happen. Good stuff. Thanks 4 reading! Come back for more! LoVe YoU!!! 333**

**xooxox**

**Starfire07076  
**


	10. Old Friend, or Old Foe?

Disclaimer: seeing as I am writing a disclaimer, I'll give you one guess as to whether or not I own the Teen Titans. If you said I don't, you are correct, and if you didn't ….?????

* * *

**Hey guess what! I had some free time so i got the next chapter uo quick! And, i have a special story coming out.... some of you know what i mean. *winks* So without further a due... My next chapter to live laugh love... :).... which by the way has another little surprise for you!**

**Me: I'm so excited!!!**

**Robin: Still, why would you KILL Galfore? **

**Me: I'm sorry, at least Star defeated orphia!**

**Robin: It is not right...**

**Me: I have the power to make her dump you with the click of my pen!**

**Robin: Sorry! Sorry!

* * *

**"As cool as Star's new… um…. Glowy trick was… uh… look." He said, gesturing around him, with a pale green hand. And Beastboy had a point. Half of the city was destroyed, buildings fallen, cars overturned, and things smashed and strewn everywhere.

"Beastboy is right. People could be buried or stuck in this." Said Raven a bit worriedly, though she didn't show much emotion. She then hastily pulled up her hood.

"Yeah, we should try to help them as soon as possible. I don't exactly think… well… Star is a bit shaken, and I'm guessing she… needs some time… after what happened." He said, looking at the floor, now wanting to remind her directly that although Orphia had been defeated, Galfore was still gone. He cleared his throat.

"Anyway I can take Star back to the tower. Cyborg, Raven, Beastboy? Moving this stuff shouldn't be a problem, right?" The green changeling moved his eyes upward, meeting Raven's dark violet ones, looking at her pale face, waiting for a response.

"Yeah, it should be a problem. I can have this stuff moved in a couple of hours if I use my powers." Robin nodded, running a hand through his jet-black locks. He then placed a loving and comforting arm around Starfire, and headed off in the direction of the tower.

"Dudes!" yelled Beastboy, glistening white fang poking out as he smiled. "What Raven said before rhymes! Hours and powers! Haha, Raven you are a poet and you don't know it! Ha, I crack myself up!" Raven rolled her dark eyes, and pushed her silky violet hair out of her face with her pale hand.

"You are the strangest boyfriend ever." She muttered as she bean to encase rubble in black magic and move it aside, beginning to create a rather large pile. Cyborg began to do this by hand, and Beastboy shifted into a Gorilla, picking up armfuls of debris, and throwing them into Raven's ever growing pile.

TTTTTT

"Dudes! This is taking forever and we haven't found anybody!" yelled Beastboy, angrily tossing another rock into the pile. As the hours passed, the hard at work teens had reduced all the rubble and disaster on the ground of the city to a minimum, and had created an extremely large pile. The size and amount of rocks had decreased, and they had given up on other methods of moving the smaller rocks, and were doing it by hand.

"For the forth time man, we are almost done!" Beastboy groaned at Cyborg.

"Yeah, easy for the super-human muscle man to say." He mumbled as he turned around on his heel. The changeling then spotted one of the few remaining piles of rocks, roughly twice the size of him, strewn on the sidewalk. He raced over as fast as his purple and black shoes would carry him. He skid to a stop in front of it, and slowly bent over, removing the largest rock from the top of the pile. He looked back down, his emerald eyes widening in surprise as he caught a glimpse of something he was not expecting to see. A strand of long, golden hair stuck out from a space in-between two large gray rocks. His hands flew down and heaved the next rock to the side, and once again he was startled, but this time by a small, soft moan.

He continued to hastily remove rocks from the pile, revealing more and more long blond hair, with bits of dust and debris stuck in it. Finally, he a particularly large piece of cement to the side, revealing something that he was not prepared to see.

A pretty face, with light, long, golden hair, and two big crystal blue eyes stared up at him. It… it was… her. Or, the girl who used to be her. Just her body, every single one of her memories gone. After Beastboy remembered that she didn't remember anything, and as far as she knew, she was just a normal high-school girl, he relaxed. But it didn't last long.

The girl grasped his hand, and he pulled her to her feet. She slowly looked up at him, and a confused expression crossed her face. "Beastboy? What happened to me? W-where are the other Titans?" she then looked at him as if she had said nothing out of the ordinary.

His emerald eyes widened, and he shook his head, messing up his moss green hair. "What did you just say?!?"

TTTTTT

"Does it hurt?" asked Robin, placing an ice pack on Starfire's shoulder. She smiled sweetly at him, though you could still tell she was crying on the inside, still in pain about the loss of her beloved Kanorfk'a.

"No, Robin, I am truly fine. I am as you say 'shaken', and certainly very sad, but, I am not physically damaged." He removed the ice pack and smiled sheepishly. He was trying to be happy, for her, but the loss of Galfore honestly hurt him almost as much as it hurt Star. When something hurt her, it hurt himnow too.

"Good. I'm just so worried about you. God Star, I have never been more scared in my life! I had no idea what was going on with you!" she stroked his hair and planted a light kiss on his lips.

"You mustn't do the worrying. I will be fine, as long as I have you here, you will be able to heal my heart." She leaned in to give him a deeper kiss when suddenly the main doors slid open, and they were startled by a voice that they never thought they would hear again.

"Hi guys. Long time no see. You two finally together? I… I hope you… don't mind me dropping by." Their heads whipped around to see a tall blond girl with crystal eyes and a timid look on her face standing in the doorway.

"No way…" said Robin, trailing off in shock.

"Oh X'hal! It is you!"

* * *

**What will happen? Nobody knows!!!! Well, most of you probably do actually.... SO REVIEW!!!! Or i will enslave your minds and use you as my minions to take over to WORLD!!!! Or, you could just click that pretty button below us and review, and you can keep your minds to yourselves. I LOVE YOU GUYS!!! ^_^ Thnx 4 all the nice reviews i have already, and thanks to DudeYourAwesome..... I think that is your name.... srry if i got it wrong, you know who u are, anyway, you are one of my fav reviewers! You keep me writing! 3333**

**xoxox**

**Star76  
**


	11. Loving My Little Blond Sister

Disclaimer: The Teen Titans are not mine. Sorry, I have no funny comment about that today.

* * *

**Hey guys i am really sorry i took so long to update, i have been really busy with school and my new story i am writing with BGuate 224 called a Titan High Experience. Check it out when you're done! Well, you could read this first... HERE WE GO!!

* * *

**

"T…Terra?" stuttered Robin, wide eyed. "But… I thought… Beastboy said…" he shook his head confused, spiky jet black hair bouncing back and fourth.

"Well, Beastboy found me today, and… and I… the last thing I remembered was just walking down the street, and I heard a crash, so I looked up, and a big rock was coming down at me. It hit me before I got the chance to dodge it, and I blacked out." She finished, closing her big blue eyes. Robin opened his mouth to ask her a question, but she held up a silencing hand.

"I know you are all wondering, but that's all I remember. When Beastboy dug me out, I regained all my memories from my past, but I… I can't remember anything from when I, you know, couldn't remember anything." She ran a delicate hand through her long blond hair. She then took a deep breath and slowly opened her eyes again.

"And… there is a… a reason Beastboy brought me back here. I have to ask you something, something important." Starfire sat up and got off the couch, and floated across the room, drifting to Terra's side.

"What must you inquire about, friend?" she asked sweetly. Putting a comforting hand on Terra's shoulder. Crystal tears were beginning to gather in Terra's big blue eyes. 'I don't deserve this. After I was so horrible to her and the others, and she is still so nice to me.' Terra thought sadly.

"Well, I don't blame you if you never want to see me again, I wouldn't. But… but the Titans were my only family… and my only home… I wanted to know…" But Terra was abruptly cut off by Robin's voice.

"Terra, you betrayed us, pretended to be our friends, and then broke Beastboy's heart." Her face fell.

"I… I'm sorry, I'll go now." She began to walk away with her shoulders slumped, but quickly stopped at the sound of Robin's voice.

"But, when it came down to it, you sacrificed yourself to save us and the city. If that isn't being a true Titans, and a true friend, I don't know what is." She turned on her heel, her face brightening up instantly.

"Oh thank you!" she yelled hugging Robin, and then pulled Starfire, Beastboy, Raven, and Cyborg into the hug as well.

"Oh I am positively jubilant! Our old friend has returned, and Orphia is defeated! Of course the sadness in my heart is still strong, but happiness has allowed me to forget for a few moments!" She smiled brightly, her jade eyes sparkling. Terra raised her eyebrows in confusion, but shook it off as a half smile slowly began to spread across her face.

"Sooooooo… you and Starfire? Huh?" she asked in a way that she knew would annoy Robin. He furiously blushed crimson.

"Uh… well…yeah we… you know." He looked at the floor and she laughed and punched his arm.

"I'm kidding. Gees boy blunder, congatz!" she said smiling brightly and hugging Star again.

"I give you 'thanks' Terra! Oh I am just so happy to see my friend again!" she yelled squeezing Terra tighter. Terra's eyes bulged.

"Me… too… Star… can't… breathe!" Star quickly released Terra and she pretended to dust off her skirt.

"Oh, I apologize friend!" she yelled, the smile never leaving her face. She flipped her ruby red hair over her shoulder.

"It's okay Star. I missed you bone-crushing hugs. So, what has been up with everyone else since I tried to destroy the world, turned to stone, lost my memory, went back to school, and was hit on the head with a giant rock?" she asked laughing slightly.

"As usual, nothing." Sighed Cyborg sadly.

"Sorry big guy." She said patting his shoulder. "Raven?" Raven blushed.

"Well, I… me… um… I have to go, but Beastboy has something to tell you!" she tried to float away, but Terra grabbed her by the dark blue cloak.

"Raven." Said Terra looking at her seriously, but understandingly. "If he didn't tell me when we were on our way here, I would have figured it out. You have been eyeing him nervously the whole time. And, I understand. I already told BB I'm happy for you guys. I could see it last time too. I'm happy this idiot finally made a move, or else I might have hit him over the head with one of my rocks. It's cool." Raven stood there speechless, dumbfounded, until she did the last thing anyone expected her to do. In one swift movement. She moved forward, and hugged Terra. Everyone almost gasped.

"Thank you." Raven whispered to Terra. Terra smiled brightly.

"Does this mean that you don't hate me like you used to?" Raven smiled lightly, and shook her head.

"I never hated you, I was jealous." Terra's eyes went wide.

"Because she had a handsome beast like me?" asked Beastboy proudly pointing to himself. Raven rolled her eyes and Terra hit him over the head.

"_No. _I was jealous because it seemed so easy for you to learn to control your powers, and it took me so much effort to keep my emotions from coming out, and losing control of my powers. That's why Terra, I was just jealous." Terra still looked wide-eyed.

"Well, Raven, you were right. You were right about everything. But it will be different this time. I promise. I will NEVER do anything like that again!" she finished, tears coming to her eyes again.

"We know you won't." said Beastboy, happily, looking at his old love, and his new friend. He knew he deeply cared about Raven, and he would never love Terra the way he did, but he still loved her, like a friend, like a sister.

* * *

**AWWWW so sweet! I just have to think about how to start Cy's relationship. Thanks so much to all of you who stuck with me even though i took forever to update! I love you all!**

**lovexoxox,**

**Starfire07076  
**


	12. The Final Chapter: Eternal Love

Disclaimer: Me no own Teen Titans.

Cyborg skipped down the hall. Yes skipped. For months he had watched everything going on in the tower. Well, all romance. Robin and Star, Rae and BB, he was happy for his friend, but even happier that it was HIS turn now! Tonight, on this very special night, he was going out with a certain girl from Titans East. One who he had helped, fought, and been through a major friendship with. If you guessed Bumblebee, you're correct.

He had known he had always kind of liked her, but now it was finally his chance to do something about it. It all started a few days ago when Titans East had arrived.

FLASHBACK

"_Hey guys, what brings you to our humble abode? Asked Beastboy bowing, who promptly got up when Raven hit him over the head. _

"_Nothing, nothing. We came in to visit. We haven't seen you in too long. Especially you sparky." Cyborg turned his head away, before he realized that he wasn't blushing. One of the perks of being half-robot. Suddenly, a loud yell echoed through the tower._

"_Mas! Menos! I am going to GET YOU when I get a hold of you! Locking me in the t-ship is NOT FUNNY!" yelled the voice of an angry Speedy as he walked into the room. Mas y Menos quickly grabbed each other's hands and raced out of the room. _

"_Gah!" Speedy yelled, walking over to join his friends, knowing he could never catch them. "Bumblebee, you have no idea how annoying those two can…" he stopped speaking as he caught sight of Terra. She blushed and looked back. "So... um... I guess your Terra." He said a bit awkwardly holding out a hand. "I'm Speedy." He said as he took her hand and shook it._

"_It's… really awesome to meet you." Said Terra still blushing. Robin and Bumblebee gave each other knowing looks. They were the leaders, and they knew their teams, and they could see Terra and Speedy's feelings right away. And apparently, so did Cyborg._

'_Not those two too! God, soon everyone will be paired up!' he thought, exasperated. _

"_Hey Sparky, come here a sec." Said Bumblebee, gesturing towards the kitchen. Cyborg quickly followed after her. _

"_What's been up, Bee?" he asked looking at her. She smiled brightly, chocolate eyes shining._

"_Nothing, I was excited to see you. I haven't for a while. But I have one question for YOU now." Cyborg looked a bit confused. _

"_Yeah?" he asked slowly._

"_Ya like basketball?" she finished with a smile._

_END FLASHBACK_

Yes, he had gone on a date with Bumblebee last Saturday, and Sunday, and practically every other night of the week. Even Terra and Speedy had gone out this Friday. It seems everything was going right in Titans Tower.

TTTTTT

"So, Star, are you having fun?" asked Robin smiling at the beautiful alien princess next to him.

"Yes Robin, I am having a most joyous time." She replied. Looking at the stars above her. Her jade eyes sparkled, and her ruby red hair shone like… well… rubies in the moonlight, he wanted to tell her again. He _had_ to say it. He got close to her and whispered quietly.

"I love you." She smiled at him and looked at him lovingly.

"I love you too." She said. They leaned in and captured each other's lips in a sweet and passionate kiss. He knew they would stick together through thick and thin, through good and bad, and be together forever. Just like the perfect moment in time he was sharing with the girl he loved. And she thought the same thing as millions of fireworks went off in her head.

They slowly pulled apart and gazed at each other. 'I really do love you. With all of my heart, and all of my soul.' They both thought as their lips touched lightly again.

TTTTTT

"So terra, did you have a good time?" Speedy asked looking at the pretty blond with a smile etched on her face, blue eyes shining in the moonlight.

"Yeah I had an awesome time! That was such a cool arcade! Sometimes it's nice to take a break from saving the world and be a normal teenager. Speedy nodded slowly.

"I couldn't agree with you more." He said stopping, and taking a hold of her hand so that she couldn't walk.

"Speedy? What are you… uhmp!" her words were muffled as Speedy lightly held her head, and brought his mouth to hers, pecking her on the lips. She was silent. He hadn't done that before. They had gone on a few dates, but this was the first time he kissed her! She closed her eyes and kissed him back, and then slowly pulled away.

"So… uh… I think the time I'm having tonight just improved." He laughed and held her hand, walking down the long black road.

TTTTTT

Beastboy stared down at the face of the gothic beauty, his Raven, who had fallen asleep on his lap. Her chest rose and fell as she quietly breathed, and the pale skin of her face was framed by violet hair. She looked so peaceful. So beautiful. He brought a hand to her face and lightly stroked it.

"I love you, Rae." He said to the beautiful sleeping girl. He was startled to hear Raven lightly moan, and open her eyes.

"I love you too, Beastboy." His jade eyes flew open.

"Rae, you're awake!?!" he asked looking at her. She rolled her violet eyes.

"Well duh I'm awake, but if you meant to ask is I was awake then yes." He looked at her in wonder. Taking in her full beauty.

"And you heard what I said?" he asked quietly. She blushed light pink.

"Yes. I did. Did you meant it?" he walked closer to her, and she was blushing beet red by the time her got close enough to take her hand.

"Of course." He said lightly kissing her on the lips. "And you? Did you mean it?" Raven smiled at him.

"Of course." She said, returning the kiss. Love. They knew they shared it, and it was something they would have forever. No matter what happened, love would conquer all.

TTTTTT

Four children are asleep. Asleep in a big room, with many windows that display jump city. Their home is a giant T shaped tower, the same tower their parents lived in for their teenage years. They still live here, training children, remaining friends, and staying together through good times and bad.

Who are the four children, you ask? The first child is a beautiful baby girl. She has silky jet-black hair that is quiet thick and long for her age. Her beautiful jade green eyes are shut tight, but when they are opened, they are a sight lovely to see. She has soft, tanned skin, and rosy cheeks. Her name is Moonfire Grayson, the child of Starfire and Robin Grayson. She is their first, and for now their only child. This beautiful baby girl will grow up and defend the city as the leader of a new generation of Titans, and will defend with her strong Tamaranian powers and exceptional martial arts skills, she loves nothing more than to hear of her parents adventures.

The second child is a very small one. This child is another beautiful baby, not a girl, but a boy. He has pale, soft white skin and beautiful emerald eyes. On top of his head is a soft mop of violet hair. It is straight and silky, framing his face, and covering the small green chakra on his pale forehead. He is Falcon Logan the child of Raven and Garfield Logan (Garfield is Beastboy, for those of you who don't know). He will grow up to be an exceptional fighter, joining the new generation of titans. He may take the form of any creature he likes, and has exceptional dark powers, used only for good and protecting the city. He has a good sense of humor, which he rarely displays, for most of the time he desires to be left alone, but is always there when friends need him.

The third baby is another beautiful girl. She has soft auburn hair and crystal blue eyes with long black lashes. She has fair milk and honey colored skin; she is Rosetta Arrows, the child of Speedy and Terra Arrows. She is exceptionally good at archery, and can hit the target the size of a nickel from 100 yards away with one of her arrows. She also has strong earth powers. By the flick of her wrist she can lift a 200-ton boulder, and bend the earth in any other way she wants. She will grow up to be a Titan of the next generation as well, with a strong mind, a bit of an attitude, but will risk her life to save her friends. She loves hearing stories about the pasts of the Titans, and the mistakes of her mother and other teammates that were made. She is determined not to repeat any of them.

The last child is a handsome boy. He has deep chocolate eyes and dark, smooth beautiful ebony skin. His black hair is cut so short you couldn't run your fingers through if you tried. He will grow up to, like the others, become a member of the next generation of Titans. He will be exceptionally smart, and have a knack for technology, a good sense of humor, and quiet an attitude. He is quick witted and observant, and one of the best friends you can ever have. He is loyal, trustworthy, and understands people make mistakes, and is willing to forgive. He can shrink down to the size of a tiny bee, and the stingers he carries pack quiet a punch if he gets you with them, but he is also trained in hand to hand combat and is very strong. He is Dante Stone, the son of Bumblebee and Cyborg Stone. He and all of the others will be exceptionally important to the safety of Jump City, the next generation of Titans, and the world.

With their help, the city can remain protected, and with luck, the good work and generous things they do to protect others will pay off, and they will have a life and ending as happy as the generation of Titans before them, their beloved parents.


End file.
